Systems and methods herein generally relate to printing devices and printing systems, and more particularly to methods and systems that use the print drivers.
A printed document is almost never the user's final goal. For example, a user may print an electronic document to use the hardcopy document to assist in performing the user task (reading the document, signing the document, sending the document to an approver, filing the document, etc). Each time a user considers printing an electronic document, they have a task they are trying to accomplish. Companies want their employees to accomplish their task, but in a cost-effective manner.